Little guy
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: A experiment going wrong. Crashing sounds, smoke and Levi turned into a child? Could it even turn worser for Levi being even smaller than usually again? Yes it can. Eventually Levihan. Levi stuck in 10years old child body.
1. Chapter 1

A loud crash was the unpleasant wake up call for the soldiers in the Survey corps.  
Erwin already seated in his deskchair since the early morning hours thanks to lots of unfinished strategy reports and fundings request paperwork he had to attend to let out a tired sigh. Massaging his temples he already had a feeling something 'big' was about to come and this was not his already growing stronger headache.

Rather than something 'big' Hanji was staring at something pretty 'short'. It was Levi, but he was a child!?

A few minutes earlier Hanji was experimenting on a drug she created. But because she had no empty containers left to fill the created light brown liquid inside she used one of her empty tea cups. She would just quickly go out and get new glass containers out from her laboratory storage next door and fill her great weapon against the titans in it.

This was her plan.

It **WAS** her plan because just as she found what she was looking for she heard a loud crash from her laboratory. Letting go of everything she was holding making it shatter with a loud glass shattering crash Hanji sprinted into the hallway. Smoke was emerging from her opened laboratory door as she run inside.  
Being lucky knowing her lab even with blindfolded eyes she had no problems running through the tick smoke and opening her window to let everything out.  
After the smoke cleared Hanji noticed the coughing she never actually noticed until now and looked around seeing something moving around. The first thing Hanji saw was the all to familar black hair and a small body hiding in a pile of clothes. A soldier uniform... Her eyes widened in surprise as the childhead looked up at her with blue grayish eyes.

"L-levi!?"

"What the hell did you do to me shitty glasses?"

* * *

"What the hell did you to him Hanji?"

Those were the first words Erwin could muster to bring out as as he was looking at the mess Hanji was holding up to him. It was a child, Levi in a child body wearing his shirt which was way too oversized for him now. He was glaring, and very unamused because Hanji was holding him up under his elbows. How dare she? He may be in a child body but his mind is not that of a child!

"It isn't my fault Erwin. I was just out of my laboratory for a few minutes to get some supplies from the storage room than there was a loud crash and I run back inside to find my lab in smoke and chaos. I don't know what HE did. He's at fault!"

All eyes went to Levi which was scrowling since forever.

"Who puts some experiment shit in a teacup!? I was waiting for you to sign me some papers and as you didn't returned I served myself some tea. Or what I was thinking was tea! Turn me back to normal shitty glasses!"

"Uhm.. That's not so easy.. This was a weapon to fight against titans. To shrink them maybe into human size or smaller. Like this we could fight against them a lot easier. I don't have a antidote for it.. yet."

Erwin stared at her for a long while letting the informations sink in until he sighed, letting his head rest on his hands.

"Hanji, your first priority will be to get Levi back into his normal age. This whole thing will remain a secret. I cannot allow the higher ups to find out that humanity strongest soldier is a child and unable to fight against titans anymore. And another thing Hanji"

"yes, Erwin?" She gulped, finally letting Levi down until he would really manage to kick her with his struggling.

"For the time being I will asign you to keep watch over Levi. The whole time. Understood?"  
At this Levi snapped. First he learned he had to be stuck in his child body for a while since there was no antidote to turn him back and now he needed someone to watch over him? "Erwin what!? I certainly don't need someone to take care of m-"

"That's an order Levi." Erwin stayed firm looking down at Levi who could only click his tonuge. Erwins orders were absolute for him.

How much worser could it be? Little did Levi know what would await him in the next few days.

* * *

The following hours were quiet. After Hanji and Levi left Erwin's office they went straight back into Hanji's lab. While Hanji was trying to find a way to turn Levi back to normal, Levi sat himself down onto the couch she had in her lab. Since there were cases were Hanji was too lazy to return to her sleeping quarters she took a short nap on the couch or read some of her tousands of books in her bookshelves during a short break. To keep himself busy he picked out a random book and skimmed trough it. Even if half of the stuff he read he didn't even understand since all her books were research books about titans, human anatomy, animals, plants or forbidden books over lost places which were supposed to exists outside the walls. It was something to keep him busy.  
Sometimes Hanji couldn't help and give a curious glance backwarts to her short friend. As much as the situation was bad for Levi it certainly awakened Hanji's curious researcher instinct. It didn´t bother her much anymore that her created 'weapon' worked not exactly how she planned it since it still did work and this time on her secretly most favorite none titan subject. She chuckled as she saw how Levi was reading one of her way too big and heavy books from her. Levi was not much bigger as the book himself which was the hilarious thing. Feeling her gaze on him Levi turned around looking into her direction, still glaring at her.

"What?"

Hanji only chuckled more. "nothing. I was just thinking how cute you are being able to handle such a big book. Levi as a child is a sight I will not forget ever"

"Fuck you. You are to blame for this all at the first place."

Not intimidated by his cursings Hanji' stood up and walked up to him. A huge grin plastered on her face."Hmm~ what was this? I don't think a child should be allowed to curse like this"

"Tch." His eyes wandered to her clock. It was already past dinnertime. If they wouldn't hurry nothing good would be left anymore. "Whatever. Let´s take a short break and get something to eat at the dinning hall.

"Are you sure you should wander around outside?" Hanji said slightly troubled. She still remembered Erwins words about how nothing should leak out to some higher ups like from the military police. They would immediatly report it to the rich guys in Sina and with that they could finally find a reason how to finally shut down the survey corps for good to save taxes as they say. She couldn´t let that happen.

"I know what you´re thinking. But I´m not just staying in my or your room doing nothing. I won´t be as dumb as to leave headquarters. I don´t want many people to see me either like this believe me shitty glasses."

* * *

It wasn't like he shrunk and turned into a child by mind and body however by now Levi wasn't sure if he would have or not have preferred it that way if that way he wouldn't have to endure this humiliation he was experiencing at the very moment in the dinning hall.

All eyes were on him and he couldn't blame them being in this currient small form.

On the other side Hanji acted like always greeting the other recruits cheerfully like ever while they walked to their usual table in the back of the dinning hall to not have soldiers pass their table every second. Levi hated this. In the morning he wanted nothing more than to simply drink a cup of morning tea in peace before Hanji or anyone else would keep him busy again soon enough. But even this little time of peace was out of reach for him at the moment.

Levi pushed his chair away from the table to be able to sit down... or more like he had to first climb up the big ass wooden chair to be able to sit down. He could hear Hanji force herself not laugh, probably having a hand clasped over her mouth to keep her muffled laughs as quiet as possible.

"One word and I'm kicking your ass shitty glasses" he cursed under his breath as he finally made it up the chair now glarring at her from his new position. However this only made her chuckle more and she had to hold her stomach with her hand being unable to hold back her laugther anymore.

Levi was not blessed with his height. Unfortunatly this meant as a child Levi was very small for his new younger age too. He could barely look over the table, releasing this his cheeks became a pink rosy color which made him even more adorable in Hanji's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. You're just so adorable. Here I got us some food in the meantime already" Still chuckling amused she placed the plate in front of him and sat down next to him with her own plate.

"Shut up. I'm not adorable" he muttered angrily trying to peek over the plate. This morning they got bread with a potato soup content thing and carrots. Military food was never good but it filled the stomach at least. Taking his spoon in his small hand he tried to eat without pouring the content over him only to notice it being damn hard. He must look so ridicilous having to dip the spoon in the plate than move the spoon carefully low enough to reach his mouth.

Hanji watched him quietly for a moment until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Levi wait. Let me help you. I have an idea."

"I don't need your ideas anymo- HEY! Hanji what the hell are you doing!?"

The spoon fell down with a clattering sound on the floor. Taking Levi by full surprise Hanji put both her hands under his elbows and lifted him up from the chair. He got placed down onto something much more comfortable soon enough however. Behind himself he could lean against something soft while the arms from Hanji he noticed were placed around him into a warm embrace. His eyes widened finally understanding he got placed on her lap and the soft thing he felt behind him was her small but existing chest. His ears turned red along with his cheeks and he was glad she couldn't see his face in their currient position.

"A lot better, right? Now you can see clearly the plate. You can have my spoon. Sorry about that. Now eat, I'll eat later." hanji learned forward reaching for his plate to place it infront of him and herself without thinking that her chest was pressed against Levi's back even more during this moment much to Levi's mysery. Damn her stupidness. He was still the same over thirty years old guy despite his body size at the moment.

"Tch"

* * *

Levi hastly ate his meal. The sooner he could end this embarrassment the better he thought. He wanted to disappear as soon as possible before anyone he knew would see him like this. But today for Levi nothing went according to plan.

A loud "heichou!?" yell from a little bit farer away followed by the crashing sound of plates hitting the ground and breaking into tiny pieces followed by even more shrieking noises over the most likely spilled content of soup over the whole poor floor now... along with the most likely now stained white pants and brown boots. What a mess...

In the middle of the whole mess stood none other than Levi's special operation squad with Petra at the very front, staring at him with wide eyes along with the three guys.

A little bit awkwardly Hanji waved at them grinning sheepishly "Ah.. Hey guys.. you see something happened a tiny little bit wrong with my latest experiment-"

"Oi shitty glasses don't! Shut up-!?"

Levi knew it was too late to hide anything anymore but despite that he still wasn't ready for what was about to happen next to him.

"Sooo cuteeeee!" Squealing loudly Petra run up to them and without hesitation snatched Levi out of Hanji's embrace cuddling him strongly instead despite Levi's loud protests.

"Oi! Petra! Petra! Let me go! Right now!" He struggled against her bear hug. But his kicks with his short statue and short legs didn't help him out one bit. Hanji who watched everything decided after some frustrated glares to her direction to come to his rescue.

Carefully walking closer to Petra she smiled amused. "Petra, I think you should let go of him. Levi is small but his mind is still the same.. and at the moment he has a dead glare on you..."

"He is... Wait..what?" Releasing what she is actually doing and her mistake Petra's face flushed turning into a deep shade of red, quickly letting go off him. "I...ah.. I'm sorry heichou. I was just.. I wasn't thinking and-"

"Enough Petra. It's ok." Levi sighed and re arranged his clothes. He felt a headache forming already, his squad members demanding for answers looks on their faces not helping it. "Let's just say shitty glasses fucked up really bad."

"Aw come on it's not that bad. Let me explain..."

While Hanji explained the currient situation they were in they took a seat again at the table. But this time not in the dinning hall where everyone could see Levi any time again. Instead this time in Hanji's laboratory on her couch with the small coffee table infront of it. Levi didn't had to sit on someones lap like this either to have a good view on everything and everyone as well.

Much to his relief. This was enough humiliation enough for one day and he hoped nothing more like this would happen... At least he hoped...


	2. Chapter 2

For the time being Levi decided to give Eld the command over his squad. Luckily the next expedition wouldn't be until the next two or three weeks which meant besides the regular military drills and going over the next training shedule there was nothing much to worry about. Moreover Levi didn't plan on being stuck for this long either. Hanji should have more than enough time to find a antidote. More like she was forced to it would be catastrophical if humanity strongest soldier wouldn't be able to parcipate into any further expeditions until the next few years. Not alone for the lost strength they would have to suffer from but also the soldiers would loose one of their hopes too. Levi gave many soldiers the will to fight, watching him fight inspirited them and gave them hope to continue.

This would leave a huge pressure on Hanji for now but there was nothing much she could do about it beside giving it her all and success.

They talked for a while longer until Levi's squad had to leave for the day. Training and other military work didn't waited for them even if their captain was now like this.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted Hanji, not that she came anything closer to find an antidote to get Levi big again up until now. Sighing she put her book to the side turning around in her chair to face the door.

"The door is open come in whoever you are"

"Squad leader I'm sorry to interrupt you while you are this busy but could you look over these plans here. I believe in this formation we could be able to capture another titan even easier with less risk of having any casualities. Of course at first we would still need to ask for help from the special operation squad and captain Levi-...C-CAPTAIN LEVI!?"

Their eyes met. Moblit mouth gapped open looking looking at the small boy sitting on the sofa staring with those deadpan serious eyes as him. Only one person in the whole world could have. And he was having a for his body statue oversized sword in his hand which was shinning in the light dangerously sharp as it looked like and freshly cleaned from the contents spread on the table infront of the raven haired boy.

"SQUAD LEADER WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Ahaha... You see-"

"She filled some weird ass contents in a tea cup I drank from it. Insane woman" he interrupted her. His glaring which was supposed to intimidate her, in his child body however lost it's fearness a bit making Hanji only more amused.

Yes, even the way of speaking was the same Moblit noticed.

"WHY DID YOU FILL WEIRD CONTENTS IN A TEA CUP AND LET IT STANDING OUT IN THE OPEN SQUAD LEADER!" Moblit yelled panicked at her. "Does Commander Erwin even know!?"

Hanji groaned getting irritated. "Geez Moblit do you take me for an idiot!?"

"He knows of course." Levi stepped in. "For now besides my squad and Hanji´s not including you yet we didn't informed anyone officially and only a few saw me in the dinning hall. So keep your loud shrieking voice down. It´s giving me a headache."

Upon hearing this Moblit felt relieved somehow sighing. "I-I see. I apologize. For a moment I got really panicked. Thinking about if I missed something like the captain having a child with someone like the squad leader maybe even for years since you are here and considering the captains age- NO-NOT THAT I SAY YOU ARE OLD OR ANYTHING"

Levi choked on his tea he just took a sip from questioning himself if he truly heard the errand boy correctly. But considering Hanjis flammed up red cheeks.. shit he did hear it correctly. He had to do something before his face would end up betraying him too. But before he could do anything Hanji laughed loudly, scratching the the back of her head, smiling awfully wide. Unaturally, it was clear she tried to hide her embarassement or her thoughts better to say from earlier thanks to Moblit´s words.

"W-well w-what is this what you wanted to show me, Moblit? Come hurry I have to continue finding a way to change Levi back to normal so let me see those plans. Hurry, hurry!"

"Ahh yes!" Moblit quickly made his way next to her and showing her the plans enthusiastically.

Levi watched them from his place on the sofa. Was it truly necessary for Moblit to stand this close to her and lean down to have a probably better view on the plans which were now sprawled out in front of Hanji on her desk?

His guts twisted in a painfully manner and he found himself putting his blade aside to get up from the sofa and making his way up to them. It wasn´t like he was jealous or anything. He was a adult man not a small brat... at least not usually his compromising state didn't counted. That´s right he was the one who would end up helping them to capture one of those monsters. It was only naturally for him to be there during the point of discussation.

There was just one problem. He still had to face. He was again too small to properly look up onto her desk and those plans.

Hearing a annoyed 'tch' made Hanji look to her side, below her a bit better to say to meet up with a head of raven hair

She chuckled. "Ah Levi good timing I was just about to ask you to have a look at this part... But first could it be you need a little 'lift up'~?"

"Shut up and do it already" Levi stretched his tiny cute arms up out to her to lift him up onto her lap while never stopping for even a second to glare at her.

It had no effect on her of course.

"Say please?"

"...please..."

Her chocolate brown eyes lit up almost instantly, sparkling with excitement while her cheeks lit up into a crimson color as she quickly snatched him up from the ground back onto her lap, squeezing him tightly to her. "ahh I know what Petra meant. Your tiny body with the supposed to look scary glaring is simply a sin. Absolutely adorable! Ahhahaha Whatever you say I won't ever regret for turning you this small Levi and being able to see you like this. Right Moblit he's really cute like this, right?"

"Ah..yes..." Moblit unsure what to do with the scene displayed infront of him agreed with her.

On the other hand Levi's hummilated feelings vanished as soon as he looked up and met eyes with Moblit. He couldn't tell exactly why but suddenly felt a lot more superior to him than a few minutes ago. He was the one getting all the attention from Hanji now, receiving her hug, getting pressed back against her chest and feeling her round small soft bosom against the back of his body.

It was no secret between the two men that they both harbored very special feelings for their brown haired ponytail woman. So a small adult civil rivality they both shared.

At least Levi was like this until he turned into a small brat.

Snuggling a bit more into his new position to get himself comfortable Levi sticked his tongue out at Moblit shocking him quite a bit. Even Levi didn't know why he felt the weird sudden urge to do it just now. Had this anything to do with him being inprisioned in a child body? He was marking his territory in a way before giving his attention to those plans Hanji was pointing at for a few seconds now already and rambling over to explain them to him.

* * *

The remaining day was quiet. After they were finished discussing the plan Moblit left again leaving the two soldiers alone.

Hanji continued working to find an antidote for Levi until into the late night hours. Sighing defeated after nothing new finding out she only now noticed how late it actually had become by looking out from her window in front of her desk at a full dark night sky.

"I guess I should call it a day for now... right Levi?" She stretched herself turning around confused upon receiving no answer. She was surprised what she found on her sofa. With crossed arms over his chest Levi was sleeping. Even there he was sleeping into a sitting position. Just like in his chair he often slept in in his room.

A smile spread on her lips while she carefully got up from her chair not to wake him up. Slowly she made her way up to him with a extra blanket she picked up from her bed along the way to put them over him. The nights were chilly and Hanji knew a child body could cool out quite more easily than a adults one and get sick way faster.

But as she stood right in front of him, watching his cute peaceful expression on his face for a moment she changed her mind. Instead of drapping the blanket only over him she put the blanket aside again and carefully picked him up into her arms, carrying him to her bed and placing him down.

"Little boys should sleep on a bed and not on the sofa or a chair." She whispered caressing through his raven hair while watching him sleep soundly exhaling in and out with his chest rising and falling over and over again. "Sweet dreams Levi."


	3. Chapter 3

The days continued and it got decided by Erwin that they cannot hide Levi´s condition among the other survey corps soldiers. They had no other choice but to inform everyone instead of continuing lying to them and making up excuses why humanity strongest soldier suddenly disappeared. A child-size soldier uniform got prepared for him. Thanks to Nanaba and Nifa who knew quite a thing or two over sewing and making their own clothes since money in the survey coprs was low. But thanks to this it got decided as well that Levi would continue his soldier work too. At least most of it.

* * *

Morning drills and the soldiers found themselves in a situation they never believed they would be. Having to salute infront of a child.

Behind Levi backing him up was his squad.

"Due to some unfortunate event we are for the time being stuck like this. But this doesn't mean I won't be able to kick your asses and you guys will have a easy time. Titans won't wait for you until you are finished taking a shit. Before you are able to open the straps from your 3DMG and pull your pants down to not crap yourself full you guys will be torn in halves and swim around in the inside of a disgusting titan stomach."

Being harsh and cold with the right amount of strictness was what a higher ranked soldier was supposed to be like and how Levi in his eyes acted around them. However this wasn't felt the same way on both sides.

Levi scanned the soldiers saluting in front of him noticing quickly some young recruits clearly not listening or being more busy with themselves, whispering among themselves instead of giving their attention to their superior.

"Oi, you three. What the hell do you think you three are doing?"

The three soldiers stopped talking immediately, turning their attention back to the captain in front of them or rather a bit below them.

"Hm? Did you hear something Peter?"

"I don't know. I could swear I did but I fail to see someone standing here."

All three recruits laughed amused clearly not giving a fuck about Levi who raised one of his eyebrows clearly stunned over their behaviour.

"Hoh... Is that how you guys want to play?"

"It was just a joke sir. But how are we supposed to take our superior for full if he's litterally a child?" One of the guys spat out finally looking down at Levi.

"Yes, you should better fill out your resign papers sir. Like this you cannot beat even one single titan or even a human."

Oluo and Petra already wanted to step in but Hanji and Eld quickly stopped them.

"Don't you two. I know how you two feel but this Levi has to do himself" Hanji explained but even so she still had a uncomfortable feeling in her gut watching with worry. However Levi only signaled them all with a hand sign to stop and not to interfere whatever happens.

"Don't. It's ok. I'll deal with them."

Facing again those three brats his face darkened. "Well then. I always say pain is the best discipline and this hasn't changed even now."

Before the three could react Levi charged at them and made a high kick upwarts between the legs of the guy in the middle. He might be small but his strength was still the enormous inhuman strength he had before. That's why the guy instantly went down. The two guys after they got over their shocked state charged at the small boy at the same time trying to take a blow at him, but Levi was faster, stepping to the side and considering his even smaller statue he dodged the first punch from the two remaining guys easily and had enough time to step onto the one guy lying onto the ground using him as a stepletter to jump high enough to land a swift strong kick in the others attackers stomach. The attacker fell to his knees onto the ground and started vomiting. Disgusting Levi thought almost forgetting their was a third attacker.

Hanji's eyes widened seeing as the last attacker was behind Levi and to hopefully not successfully going to murder him in the next few seconds.

"Levi behind you!" She yelled.

Looking behind himself in time thanks to Hanji he dodged the last recruit attenp to hurt him and uses his last strong kick, this time to knock the person not out but instead to make him bend down before knocking him out wirh a second blow to the face with his fist.

Being finished with his clean up Levi clicked his tongue looking at his hand which got a few blood drops onto them thanks to the bleeding nose of the soldier next to him on the ground.

"Tch disgusting. I got all dirty" he muttered looking now down at his covered in blood knuckles.

All of the remaining soldiers who watched the scene how a child took out with ease 3 adults were amazed and scared shitless. Never would they try doing this as well and so while Hanji sighed relieved they could start their training session at last with Levi without further problems.

* * *

"You were not bad out there for your currient size. That's our Levi" Hanji praised him after morning drills, walking together with him to their next destination. A boring meeting they had to attend.

"Thanks I guess" he shrugged. "I wasn´t much older as I did worser things already in the underground for the first time either"  
"Huh?" Hanji looked down at him surprised.  
"Nothing."

Like anticipated the meeting was nothing worthwhile to mention. The same routine. Erwin would talk non stop until his mouth would feel dry. This is what Levi always guessed at least while having to watch him do this for a few years now.

You could say however there was one little change compared to the other meetings Levi had to attend the last few times. It were those staring eyes boring into him because of his new appearance. They were judging him and if he would be still worth anything. He knew this very well.

It reminded him awfully much of his first meeting a few years ago. A ex thug criminal getting promoted becoming a captain rank, his own special operation squad a few years only later and having the right now to attend important meetings over not only military topics but financial, economical and political problems as well. His Comrades, the survey corps soldiers like Hanji, Mike and Erwin trusted him but this didn´t mean the rich nobles from Sina did or those with their little wall cult going on. And they were clearly showing it with their blank expressions and exactly this kind of deja vu feeling Levi felt right now.

Hanji must have known this would happen. To not embarrass Levi any further as they all sat down and it would come down to it again that Levi were a tad too short to look over properly over the table edge without sitting on someone´s lap... which wasn´t a option in a official meeting like this, She pulled out the 4 books she took with her out of her room before going with Levi to the meeting. He had already wondered why she brought them with her but as she bent down and put them under the chair he was supposed to sit in he quickly released what she had in mind. With those few extra centimeters he would be able to attend the meeting like usual and without looking like a utter fool.

Erwin waited quietly watching as Hanji came back up from the floor and dusting her pants off before taking her seat next to the one she prepared for Levi.

"I´m sorry for the wait Commander Erwin Smith. Now we can begin the meeting without any further interruption from my side." she apologized while Levi took his seat as well next to Hanji, sitting in perfect height to observe anyone and anything he would need to see much to her own satisfaction.

"Ah, yes. It shall be forgiven. Well then without any further wait let us begin with our currient meeting" Erwin cleared his throat starting the meeting.

During the rather boring meeting Hanji could feel getting elbowed from the side by someone and as she looked to the side a bit surprised Levi was absently minded while not even looking into her direction pushing his paper to her direction in which he was supposed to take notes onto.

But everything Hanji could find besides a almost fully blank page was a short in neat handwriting message. 'Thank you four eyes.'

Hanji had to hold herself back chuckling instead scribbling something quick onto his piece of paper as well before sliding it back to him while giving him a big smile as he looked up at her for a second before reading what she wrote to him. 'You´re welcome clean freak. You´re a important comrade to me.'

'Important comrade'... as Levi read those lines he frowned. He wasn´t a great person so why would he be a important person for Hanji? Should he ask her?

They would have probably continued looking at each other and sending out messages to each other if not for Mike giving Hanji a light kick to her leg from under the table, startling her quite a bit while pointing with his head to the direction to Erwin. Nanaba who was sitting next to him was giving them both a knowing smirk with her arms crossed over her chest. Damn they got caught.

* * *

During the meeting Hanji had no time to ask Levi but there was one unanswered question which never left her head. Even now after they were back into her room.

"Levi" after a while Hanji broke the silence placing her cup of tea down.

Looking up from his report, signaling her he was listening to her he sighed. "What?"

"What did you mean this morning with "this wasn't anything special compared to what I did in the underground" you clearly avoided me afterwarts."

Levi pressed his lips together tightly while his steel grey eyes avoided eye contact with her chocolate brown ones.

"You do it again. Levi look at me." Hanji pressed on and made her way up to his side across the table and sitting down next to him on his working table.

Obeying her request he did what she told him, his eyes making contact with hers again, showing Hanji a pained expression she didn't saw often on him.

He sighed. "I´m not such a great or important person you think of me. You probably shouldn´t think of me like that."

"huh?" Those words caught Hanji quite out of guard.

"Living in the underground... I grew up learning to defend myself at very young age. Even younger than my body is now I already killed a human." Levi looked down at his hands. "With these hands I killed the person who murdered my mother. Making her work until she died from sickness that bastard. She was a prostitute working at a brothel. But those owners don´t care shit about their prostitutes. If they are too old or get sick they get thrown out and left to die."

Hanji's eyes saddened listening to everything.

"I didn't know... She must have been very important for you."

"Yeah, she was the only thing I had. She was kind and caring never giving up to raise a troublesome extra mouth to feed, always putting herself at second place. It was hard living in the underground for a child like me, barely having enough to eat or water to drink or clean ourselves, always being underground barely catching some sunlight.. but despite that I was..."

"Kinda happy you wanted to say, right?" Hanji gave him a warming smile finishing his sentence and just at this moment Levi could swear he saw his kinds mothers reflection next to her with her warm smile she always offered him despite how tired or sick she was. Feeling his cheeks uncharacteristically heat up he jumped up from his seat. Damn this shitty glasses with her comforting words turning his emotions upside down. "Yeah... I'm gonna get more tea. I'm back in a second."

"Huh? Uhh sure..." watching him slightly confused making his way to the door she called out to him before he could step out. "Wait Levi!"

He stopped his hands already on the doorknob however waiting for her next words.

"Thank you for sharing something so personal with me Levi. This means a lot for me."

"If it is you it's ok" he muttered before walking out leaving Hanji speechless behind with red cheeks he unfortunately couldn't see.

* * *

Looking at the clock, tapping with her pen at her documents without writing anything since the time Levi stepped out of the door Hanji sighed, stretching herself.

"He sure takes long for making some tea... Whatever I will go look for him I guess, can't let him stay frustrated infront of the too high shelves for too long" she chuckled imaging child Levi standing on a stool and yet unable to reach his destination. With his frustrated adorable scrowling little face being too manly to ask for help just yet. Damn this sounds too adorable she had to hurry before she would miss something like this perhaps. She sprinted down the hallways in direction to the dinning room. But before she could even reach it she heard some loud voices followed by a familar cursing voice. What was going on?

Ahead from her at the end of the hallway Hanji could see three male figures standing infront of a small figure holding a tray with tea. Levi.

They were clearly blocking his way.. those.. aren't these the guys from earlier?

"All alone this time captain?"

"We are not quite happy with what happened this morning. It's already humilating enough that we should accept orders from a small child and than doing this to us what you did captain. In fact I don't think humanity strongest soldier is a fitting name now that you are in this size." One guy sneered.

"Yeah why don't you retire? Do we even know if our captain will turn back to normal again anytime soon? If the titans breach the walls now you couldn't do a thing and yet we have to listen to you and have our ass kicked by you."

Levi glared at them merely.

"Don't look at us like that captain Levi. We should be the ones glaring at you." One guy picked up a tea cup from the tray. "I was always wondering why the important survey corps budget got spend on fancy tea. Is this not unfair? We could spend it for more important things."

"Oi, put the cup back down and get out of the way right now you shitty brats." Levi warned them. If he would not be having his hands full he would have already whipped their asses by now.

"Put the cup back down? of course heichou" the soldier let go of the cup and it shattered with a loud crash on the floor. "Ups, well I did put it down"

All three guys laughed loudly while Levi's eyes widened for a short moment, looking at the remains of the cup on the floor. Now he was pissed, that's it he would get them expelled from the military but not before putting a stick up their asses.

But before he could drop the tray along on the floor and land his first blow at them someone bumped into the three men group, strong enough to make one almost fall forward.

"Hey! Can you not watch out where you are walking woman!?"

"Ahh, sorry, sorry my bad. I had my eyes set on the little guy here and didn't notice the unimportant trash around him."

Levi knew that voice from miles away, making out a messy ponytail as soon as she came into his view along with her shining in the light glasses giving her a creepy crazy aura... and she was smiling widely. They were done for.

And Levi's thoughts were correct. After the three rookie soldiers registered in their little brains what had just happened the first guy, the one she pushed 'by accident' angrily charged at her. However before his fist could even come anywere near close to Hanjis beautiful face she dodged it, bending fastly down before strongly in a swift motion kicking his legs off the ground making the first guy hit the ground.

"Opsi!" Hanji laughed crazily and her feet stomped onto the guys back making him cringe in pain again. "Well then who is next?"

"You bitch!" The last two guys decided to team up and started attacking her together. But having 5years experience in human combat as well as being a skillfully titan killer Hanji had not much trouble dealing with even two rookies. Dodging their weak kicks and fists she pushed the first one to the side and grabbed the other one by the neck pushing him harshly against the wall.

"Well then I was just having a really good idea. You guys seem to have way too much energy for your own good. You guys knows what I do~?" A wide grin spread on her face while her glasses lit up in the light.

The young soldiers eyes widened even stopping struggling his in vain attemps to free himself from her strong grip.

"Titan experiments! And it just happens to be that thanks to a certain little strong soldier..." Her eyes shortly wandert to Levi who still didn't moved from his spot, only watching her quietly and seeing her smiling at him gently at him before turning back to the growing more and more paler becoming soldier. "... that I happen to have two big healthy little babies in our backyard, my personal research area~ And I bet you all learned from the training academy what they eat. My two little guys are quite hungry already trying to bite my and my helpers legs or heads off. I was thinking since a while to ask Erwin if I could not get a few new helpers to be able to conduct more dangerious experiments. You know some useless, weak, without any manners recruits no one would miss really, right? You three are good for nothing if you continue being like this besides helping humanity out becoming some titan food for my pets I research on. Erwin our commander is a very good friend of mine and Levi I should add~"

As Hanji finally let go of the guy he sank to the floor before he scrambled up on the floor as fast as he could along with the other two she had knocked onto the floor.

"Whohoo they are fast!" Hanji watched them run like they were scared for their life and she could swear one had wet pants.

"Tch way to go four eyes. They dirtied themselves. I feel sad for the person who is on laundry duty." Finally Levi moved from his spot putting the tray down onto the floor to pick up the shards from the floor. But before his hands could reach out to pick up the first pieces another Hand reached out and as he looked up Hanji was kneeling down besides him picking up the first piece.

"Are you ok Levi?"

"Yeah.. I had everything under control I would have just need to let go of of the tray and-"

"And risk breaking everything from your precious tea set? Along with spilling your good tea? I don't think so. This isn't like you" Hanji chuckled grinning at him. "Besides you are a neatfreak"

"Tch" he rolled his eyes. She was right but he couldn't admit this of course. He would keep quiet and accept her smart mind reading him like a open book again.

"Haha. I am right. Let's go back to the kitchen and get us another cup before the tea gets fully cold. It would be a waste to let this happen, afterall it smells so good even from here. What did you make?" Hanji picked up the tray before him and got up. Waiting for Levi to follow her.

".. It's Chamomile tea." He muttered quietly before following her. "It is supposed to be having a calming effect after a long stressful day..."

"How very throughtful of you. Sounds just what we could need now too I would say. Can't wait to drink it"

* * *

In the late evening as everything turned quieter, the hallways becoming emptier and emptier, the soldiers returning mostly to their respective charters or not if they decided to break some rules because they needed some body contact, some company... to erase the pain.

Hanji was different however she and Levi as long as he was in this condition was ordered to stay with Levi in the same room by Erwin himself after it came out what had happened. He disciplined the three soldiers very strictly but according to what had Hanji heard they were already scared before anything had even started. Her lesson must have worked like a charm which made her smile satisfied just thinking back over those idiots faces she came out of the shower wearing nothing than a towel around her waist.

"What are you smiling on about Hanji? And put some clothes on. You're not alone in here"

"But you were the one making me take a shower in the first place remember? And I didn't bring any clothes with me so I need to go to my closet first to obey your orders and get dressed." Hanji explained, sticking her tongue out at him while walking across the whole room not minding Levi's irritated eyes following her from the bed he was sitting on.

"Damn it. What kind of woman are you?"

"Hmmm a pretty normal one I would say? I mean as far as I know I have a chest. I mean I don't have really big assets but I still have some and I don't have a long tube thingy between my legs with two balls." Amused she took off her towel and put on her white long sleeping robe she loves to wear.

"More like a crazy woman" Levi smirked slightly. "A normal woman wouldn't have gotten me into this kind of situation I am in now anyway"

"Touché."

Putting her glasses down onto her bedside table she joined him much to his surprise.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed?"

"Yes, I can see that. But you can´t here with me." Levi sighed.

"Why not?" Despite his complains she layed down next to him and made herself comfortable. "With this small size you currently are stuck in you really take not much space so my bed is big enough for the both of us" she explained reasonably. "Besides a few days ago you already slept in here. I would have joined you there too if I wouldn´t have pulled a all nighter that day."

Levi pursed his lips turning around to face her with his back to hide his face before she could read his mind somehow like it was a open book again despite her shitty eyesight and having already taking her glasses off on top of it too. Because she can. She always understands what he thinks or means. Sometimes it even scared him since unlike her he is unable to do the same with her sometimes. Her mind was filled too much with curiousity and wonders and warm kindness he was unable to predict and understand it until she explained it to him.

"Do whatever you want. But don´t blame me for anything later."

He shouldn´t have said this using those kind of words. But he released his mistake way too late after he already got tackled by her in a tight embrace pulling her closer to him before turning him back onto his back, topping him.

"What the fuck Hanji!?"

"You said it yourself I should do whatever I want, no? And I was always curious if our often too stoic Levi could laugh or not. Let´s see if you are ticklish while I still have some kind of upper hand" She announced happily as her hands started roaming over his body trying find a spot he could be ticklish with.

Unfortunately she couldn´t get a laugh out of him. His face contorted, grimacing unhappily but no laugh. The only one who laughed amused was Hanji herself even slipping with her hands under his shirt to try her luck there. In the end the only thing she earned was a pillow getting smacked with full force against her head and Levi angrily spatting at her. "

"Stop this bullshit! I´m not ticklish!"

Hanji huffed as she peeled the pillow off her face. "I am thinking I was pretty close to get a laugh out of you. Fine I won´t do it again I´m sorry. My curiousity got the better of me"

Snatching his pillow back from her he moved farer away from her. "You stay on your side on the bed. Don´t you dare touch me again like this without my permission. Pervert. Now go to bed." he ordered before turning away from her and closing his eyes trying to catch at least some hours of sleep.

Deciding she wasn´t quite tired enough yet after her tickling assault on Levi, Hanji picked out one of her books she was reading currently out of her drawer and put her glasses back on. Just one or two chapters.. in the end she lost track of time... typical Hanji.

She would have continued reading for even more hours if not a quiet whimper would have snapped her out of her book containing infos over the outside world. At first she was thinking she was hearing things but as Hanji heard the whimpering sound again she put her book back down and turned her gaze to Levi. Was he shaking? Raising one of her eyebrows confused she moved closer to him, touching him lightly onto the shoulder.

"Levi?"

He was indeed shaking and her touch made him turn around to her direction instinctively. He was still asleep she noticed having a pained expression on his face muttering something in his sleep from time to time again.

"...-ther... mother... don´t go..."

Her eyes widened releasing finally what this whimpering was she heard. He was having a nightmare. A nightmare over how his mother must have left him while he was still a small child. But why now of all times? Did his currient situation being trapped in a child body and the talk they had earlier trigger something in him to make him remember those horrible moments again? Hanji could only guess this to be the case and she felt terrible bad for making him go through this again since it was kinda her fault. She had to wake him up.

"Levi wake up. You´re dreaming. You have to wa-" Her body froze to a halt. While trying to shake him gently to wake him up he grabbed her hand with his own tightly.

"...mother..."

While they were holding hands now Hanji could observe his shaking subsiding slowly and his breathing calming down. His expression relaxed slowly too. Is he mistaking her hand perhaps for the hand from his dead mother in his mind? A small soft sad smile appeared on Hanjis face as she scooted a bit more closer to him.

"...I´m here. You´re not alone Levi. I´m maybe not the person you think I am at the moment in your dream but I´m still going to continue protecting you. You don´t need to shoulder everything always alone. Just like earlier I will be there for you and kick whoever ass it is who is trying to hurt you." Hanji whispered bending down and placed a short kiss on his forehead. At the moment he was nothing more than a scared child. "I will find a way to turn you back as well I promise or I am not Hanji Zoe anymore. May your dreams be a lot sweeter now. Good night Levi"

And with those words Hanji took her glasses off and closed her eyes as well, drifting into a deep slumber together with Levi who still was grasping her hand even now.

* * *

The heavy feeling of something being trapped around her body along with something preventing her from moving how she pleased made Hanji wake up. The first early sunlight shinning inside from her small window in her room, iluminating her quarter in a comfortable warm light was the first thing which Hanji could see as her eyes fluttered open. The next thing was a big forgein bare masculine body with a slightly uncombed mop of black hair with a undercut on top of his head which was pressed against her side currently and the side of her right exposed from her robe chest. Wait a undercut?

Feeling her cheeks heating up she snatched her glasses up from her bedside table she luckily managed to reach despite her lack of mobility at the moment because of some certain strong musculous male arms being trapped around her waist, having her caught in a strong hold.

As soon as she had put her glasses on Hanjis assumption only got confirmed. Levi turned back to his early 30 years old adult size.

This was good. The effects of her drugs must have worn off without her needing to do anything. She could go back to her usual routine now focusing on titan research and military work. But first what was she supposed to do about this!?

She had to escape. Yes, that´s right she would just get out of bed without waking him up and pretending this would have never happened.

But Hanji had to quickly release the more she tried wiggling out of his grip by pushing him away, by trying to carefully peel his arm off from her her upper body the more his grip stenghtened around her and he moved even closer if this was even possible. She almost squeaked feeling his head snuggling even closer to her small chest rubbing against them. She wasn´t a pillow for god sake. And he was naked now since he ripped his clothes while he was growing back to his currient size! Oh god she could feel his thing poking her body too. If this weren´t such a shameful embarassing situation she were in she would probably have more the time to think how increbible cute he was looking and not much different from yesterday. Vulnerable just like a child seeking comfort and warmth...

It was futile. Resigning to her fate Hanji stopped struggling laying back down. Taking another look at Levi Hanji remembered his words from yesterday.

"Don´t blame me for anything later... heh..." Shrugging as good as she could she decided to play along, hugging him to her even more. If she was not allowed to complain or blame him for anything he didn´t had the right to do either. Which meant for now she could only do one thing. Do the best out of it and what could be better than get fascinated by such a mysterious still full of unanswered questions handsome creature like Levi.

She could only imagine all those jealous young recruits if they knew SHE the unatractive Hanji Zoe was currently the woman Levi was hugging to himself. He was quite popular among the female recruits Hanji knew this very well. Why was she even thinking about this now? And what was with this strangely satisfied feeling washing over her?

A smile adored her blushing face as her hands slide trough his like silk raven hair. She couldn´t just let this opportunity get away, who knows when she would ever get such a chance again feeling, touching, examing his body from up such close position without needing to sedate his humanity strongest body first.

Besides Hanji had to admit. As awkward as this whole situation started. She found herself quite enjoying it now. Feeling his steady breathing against her, his warmth mixing with her own body heat, making her own heartbeat race in the process. Maybe they could do this more often... sharing a bed together. But only if she would survive the moment as soon as he woke up and noticing they were cuddled together like this.

A part of Hanji however couldn´t wait to find out as well, just to see the surprised and hopefully embarassed expression on Levi´s face.


End file.
